The Necklace
by blackXroseX93
Summary: The murder of one witch, effects the lives of vampires and werewolves everywhere. Over a century later, the mystery is still ongoing, and one girl Hannah, is dragged into the chaos. There's many suspects, can Hannah find out who it did it before history repeats itself?
1. Prologue

Dim candle light flickers within a rather spacious room with the harvest moon looming in the window. Moon light shines behind wispy gray clouds as a woman staggers into the room, face pale and hazel eyes frantic. Heart pounding and stomach in a knot the woman hikes up her red satin dress, "Wh-Where is it?!"

Sprinting to a dark wood wardrobe, she begins wrenching open the shelves. The fury of flying cloth ends when shaking hands wrap around an object. Everything seems to halt for a moment as she takes time to appreciate the beauty of the metallic object. Seemingly lost within her own thoughts, she nearly leaps out of her skin as the sound of heavy foot steps echo throughout the room.

The thumps against the hardwood floor cause a strong feeling of dread, the woman quickly grabs a handkerchief and bundles up to object. Tossing open the window, the fierce wind bellows in and quickly extinguishes the candle light. Cupping her hands around the bundle, the woman brings the object her ruby lips. "Though we may part, we will be reunited one day. You will be of no use until we meet again." With a firm grip, she tosses the bundle as hard as she can. Her efforts are rewarded with a faint splash in the distance, a sure sign that the cause of her worry is now floating in the river. The woman closes her eyes, enjoying a moment of peace as she takes a couple breaths to collect herself.

Suddenly a low, smooth voice cuts through the silence, "Phoebe…" Laughter seems to shake the room, "Phoebe, did you really think that you could get away? You have one last chance to…"

Turning around in the moonlight, Phoebe peers into the darkness in a vain attempt to locate her pursuer. She stands tall, "No, and I'm not interested in any kind of deals you have."

"Shame…"

The moonlight is engulfed by clouds, and a piercing scream rings throughout the night.


	2. Levi

**Over a century later…**

_Humans…what odd creatures they are sometimes… _A man lurks in a night club located in the center of a small town in Michigan. The loud bass rattling his sensitive ears and the multicolored lights only serve to irritate the five foot seven ebony skinned man. His brown eyes behind black rimmed glasses, even though they're not needed, scan the room in search for his next meal. _Not him...that poor girl over there is too sickly..._

Everything seems to stop when his gaze locks onto a girl sitting at a table near by. _No way…it can't be_! Making quick strides towards her, he takes in every feature with intense focus as if scared she would just disappear.

Smiling Hazel eyes, with wildly curly brown hair, and a smaller build the man had seem numerous women like this; but this one girl sparked hope in him. _She looks just like her..._ Approaching the laughing girl the man's strong sense of smell can pick up on her fruity alcoholic beverage.

The girl shakes her head at her group of friends, "You guys can't be serious? There's no way that…" She stops when the man glides his hand over hers. Curious eyes inspect the well dressed man with a small fro. She watches as his lips move, but the loud club music drowns out his voice. Pulling her hand away, she places it up to her ear to signal that she couldn't hear his request, "What?"

"Can I buy you drink?" The British accent shouts over the music.

A little unsure, the girl turns to the group of females for a sign of approval. With smiles and light giggles, they egg her to go on as they wave the two off.

Standing up with a smile, the girl quickly fixes her dressy red tank top, and adjusts her dark jeans, "Sure sounds great." Following the man to the bar, she notices that he's basically studying her. Watching every little movement, which made her feel rather uncomfortable, "Um is something wro...?"

Suddenly the man asks, "Is your name Phoebe?"

With a raised eye brow the girl shakes her head, "No…I'm Hannah." She found it odd that he would try to guess her name, "And you are?"

The man gives a charming smile, "My name is Levi, Lev for short." Lev takes note of the drunken redness of Hannah's face and decides to take advantage of the situation. His stomach was growling, and he just couldn't give up on the thought that Hannah was _her_. So the only logical solution to Lev was to drink his fill, and based on his meal he'd be able to tell if this Hannah girl was _her._

Waving over the bartender, Levi waits till another drink is in Hannah before he smiles and grabs her hand, " Let's head outside, the music is a bit loud here, and I would like to enjoy a cigarette."

Having just enough drinks to cloud her judgement, Hannah nods, "Alright let's go." The cold wind catches her off guard, and with a shiver she stumbles a bit in her black heels.

Stumbling slightly, Levi's strong hand grabs hers, "Easy now…" He leans downward and whispers seductively in Hannah's ear. "Stay still for a moment..." As he does so, he guides her towards a more private part of the parking lot.

Hannah looks around at her new surroundings with an air of suspicion, "I'd like to head back towards the stre…" She takes in a deep breath as she feels Levi's lips caressing her neck. His lips part, allowing his hot breath to escape and cause goose bumps on her skin. His hands keep a firm hold on her as she feels something sharp pierce her skin. At first she wants to scream, her blood running in thin lines down her neck, but a new feeling soon overcomes her: overwhelming desire.

As Levi drinks his meal his suspicions are confirmed. _The blood is sweet…it __**is **__her! _Once he gets his fill he steps back and wipes his mouth, "Hannah I…"

Hannah looks at him with pure lust, "Don't stop…why don't we go back to my place and…?"

Levi releases an internal sigh. All pray, no matter what gender or sexual orientation, becomes aroused after a vampire feeds. He grabs her shoulders, "I'll take you back home, but just to make sure you get there safely. Considering the amount you've drank tonight, you won't remember much; but I'll talk to you tomorrow night when you're in a clearer state of mind. We've got much to discuss actually…"

It's clear that Hannah wasn't listening because she just grabs his arm, "No let's…"

Levi pinches the bridge of his nose out of frustration, "Look if I were any other guy I would take up this opportunity. You look very pretty tonight, but I'm not interested in women. It's nothing against you, it's your gender; `I just like men."

"Look I think…"

Determining that persuading the drunk would do no good, Levi sighs, "Fine. Tell me where you live." After following the directions, Lev opens her door to her apartment, and sets her on a beaten up blue couch. Looking around the small apartment, Levi gets a sense that Hannah didn't seem to have a certain style in mind. That is unless you count, what ever is on sale, a style.

Hannah smiles as she lets one of the straps of her top slide down her shoulder, "So are you going to join me or…?"

"Let me just make a drink." Levi locates the beat up kitchen and spikes a drink. Walking back into the living room he hands her the drink, "Here…"

Sipping the drink, it doesn't take long for Hannah to yawn and eventually pass out.

With a small smile, Levi finds Hannah a pillow and blanket, "I'm so glad I found you Phoebe. Soon things will go back to the way they're supposed to be." Walking around the apartment, he locks all of the windows and doors. "Until tomorrow night." With that he disappears into the night.


	3. Marcellus

Shivers run down a woman's spine as a man's hand caresses her cheek. Moving soft brown curls out of the way, the man whispers into her ear, "Why do you try to reject my touch? You made me, so why not enjoy me?" She goes to step away but a pale rough hand stops her, "Why not make yourself one of us? You surely would be the most pow…"

"You know every well why I made you, and why I don't want to be one of you!" The woman snaps as she frees herself. "I made you to help stop those…those beasts! Not to go sniffing around after me."

The man steps into the moonlight. Revealing a tall frame, brown hair cascading in waves around his face, stern and alert brown eyes, fuller lips, and a slight scruff all packaged into one well dressed person. A glare replaces his previous lustful expression, "You didn't make me or the others, to be rid of them! You made us to solve your lover's quarrel!" He slams his hand on a near by desk, cracking the wood. "You're a spoiled brat and ruined years of tradition for your own selfish desire!" His face contorts into a sneer, "To go run around in America with some Yankee cowboy!"

"I saved you!" The woman retorts, her stubbornness evident on her face as she stands tall. "You were on the ground bleeding to death and begging me to save you. How is that selfish?! And that's what I did in exchange for you being in my debt and helping me. You took it upon yourself to think that I would want to be…"

"You shut up!" The man back hands the woman and quickly grabs her arm, "I'll just do away with you then! You're no use to me." He brings her wrist to his mouth; sharp pointed canines reflect the struggling brunette. Just as he bites down, Hannah shoots up from a dead sleep panting.

"H-Huh…?" Hannah looks at her arms, seeing no marks, nor any indication of a physical altercation. _That dream…felt so weird…_ Once her heart rate slows down, she winces, feeling a pounding in her head. "Geeze…what happened last night?" Stumbling out of her room, she heads to the fridge. Yanking open the door, she peers into the vast emptiness. "Lovely I forgot to go the store…" She groans, "This hang over sucks…" Her phone goes off and she answers it, "Hello?"

A loud female voice answers, "Hey girl! What's up? How was that guy you went home with?"

"That guy…?"

"You don't remember? Oh geeze he was so cute Hannah!"

"Amy, not so loud." Hannah sighs settling on some yogurt that had the expiration date scratched off. She grabs it tightly and whispers to the yogurt. "Please be good, please be good…" She felt a small tingle from her hands and opened the yogurt finding it still fresh.

"Muttering to yourself again? Better stop that Hannah, guys don't like that." Amy scolds. "But was that guy still there this morning?"

"No, there's no one but me here." Hannah answers as she takes a bite. "I gotta go. I've got so much to do and I have to do it now…or else I'll be late for work, again." Hanging up she runs through the shower and prepares for the day. Tying her hair back, she puts on some half pants and a green t-shirt, as she tries to wipe away the remainder of her make up from the night before. She blinks noticing a small bruise on her neck. "Great…" With the magic of cover up she heads off to the kitchen.

She sighs to herself as she takes pain pill, and looks at her dwindling funds, "Man this sucks!" Setting her beat up green dryer, and her ancient dishwasher to do their jobs while she's away, she heads out. Stopping to find a pink notice on her door.

_'Ms. Turnbull,_

_This is your final warning. If we do not begin to see some type of payment towards your rent then you will be evicted by the first of the month._

_Sincerely,_  
_Light Pointe Staff'_

Hannah groans, "I need to find a new room mate, I can't afford rent!" Sending a couple of texts as she goes, she nearly bumps into someone, "Sorry I…"

A man's chuckle interrupts her, "It's okay."

Hannah looks up to see a guy with rusted copper tinted hair styled in a more punk style, dark eyes, clean shaven, and casually dressed. Hannah smiles, "I haven't seen you here before, you new?"

"Um yeah." The guy pats his cracked door, "Just moved in about a week ago." He holds out his hand, "Name's Justin."

Hannah shakes his hand, "I'm Hannah."

"Well Hannah, it was very nice to meet you, but I have to get going. Bye." Justin waves before he heads off inside.

Running out to the parking lot, Hannah stares at her piece of junk 98 Chevy Cavalier, with no working AC, chipped purple paint, and one flat front tire. Hannah groans, "Seriously?" Rummaging through her car she finds a spare can of Fix-A-Flat, and uses it on her tire until it's full. Cranking and hitting the car to life, she drives off for towards the store.

_One of the most powerful relics of all time…is at a yard sale_. Watching from the safety of a near by home in total darkness, with polarized windows to keep out the light, is a tall man with cascading brown hair, and dark stern eyes. He sighs out loud, looking around is abandoned home. "I've been following this damn necklace for well over a century." He leans his head back against a wall, "If Phoebe's spell didn't work then it'll never find her reincarnation." He growls clenching a fist, "That damn woman has trapped me to this life. If her spell didn't work I'm going back to England and I'm digging up her corpse to destroy it."

He runs a hand through his hair, "If Levi hadn't been around so many years ago, then I would've gotten everything I wanted, and none of us would be on this frantic woman hunt." He closes his eyes and remembers the dark skinned vampire. He sighs again, "Bastard would never treat me with the respect I should have gotten. Calling me Marcie instead of Marcellus."

His rant is interrupted when he notices a girl approaching the necklace. At first he ignore the woman, until he sees her face, "Phoebe?!" Watching her intently as she enters her purple piece of crap car with a few groceries in the back, he grins, "About time." Remembering the license plate, he heads off to rest until it would be safe for him to travel tonight.

With a smile Hannah sits in the parking lot of her apartment complex and studies her latest find. "This is so pretty!" Even though she really couldn't afford to be spending her money frivolously, something drew her to the necklace. A long faded gold chain shines in the sunlight, at the ends of the chain are two small sparrows, holding swirled metal in their beaks, and attached to the metal is a large circular locket.

With an intricate metal design on the face of it, a bright blue gem in the middle gleams at Hannah. She smiles, "Great find for only five bucks." She tries to open it but can't, "Aw man…oh well it still looks pretty…" Looking at the back of it there's a name engraved in cursive, Phoebe. Hannah blinks, "Hm…I'll have to scratch that out." Looking at the time she curses, "I'm going to be late! Man they're going to kill me!" Rushing all of her groceries inside, she only puts away the cold foods, and trips into her room to change.

Coming out in her standard black uniform with non-slip shoes, she struggles to put all of her curly hair into a pony tail. Nearly leaping down the stairs of the apartment complex she rushes to her car, forces it back to life, and drives like a mad woman off to the Twisted Rooster restaurant. Parking crooked into a parking spot, Hannah rushes in and quickly clocks in.

One of her coworkers snickers, "Looks like Hannah barely made it this time."

Hannah glares at her shorter, blond haired coworker, "We all can't come an hour early just to screw one of the cooks on their lunch break." Hannah takes a deep breath and collects everything she'll need for her job. Grabbing her order sheet, she speaks to herself. "Come on…good tips, and nice customers today." Hannah discovered a while ago that every time she whispered that before her first customer, it came true.

Forcing a smile, Hannah heads off to her first table. After a couple hours the sun went down and Hannah anxiously watches the clock so that she may go home. Her coworker from earlier walks over, "I was told that you could clock out after you take care of that guy over there." She points to Marcellus, sitting alone in a booth. The girl blinks staring at the necklace, "Does Mark know you're wearing that necklace?"

Hannah rolls her eyes, "Sarah stay out of my business, I'm not taking it off until Mark says something about it." She shoos off the girl and walks over to the table, watching as the man brightens up instantly upon seeing her. "Good evening welcome to the Twisted Rooster. My name is Hannah and I'll be your sever this evening. Today is half off bottled wine day; may I start you off with something to drink?"

Marcellus smiles, "Just some water for right now please." His eyes dart to the necklace, "That is a lovely necklace."

"Oh thank you, I found it at a yard sale." Hannah smiles, "Can I get you anything? Or are you still deciding on what to eat."

"I need a couple minutes." Marcellus watches as Hannah nods and walks off to get his water. As he barely skims over the menu he thinks to himself. _She looks like her, and the necklace found her. Only one way to be one hundred percent certain…_ Lost in his own thoughts he doesn't notice Hannah coming back with his water.

"Here you go." Hannah grabs her order pad, "Now what can I get for you tonight?"

Marcellus sets down his menu, "I'll have this Twisted Mac & Cheese I've heard so much about."

Hannah smiles, "Alrighty, anything else?"

"No thank you."

Hannah takes the menu and disappears; only return a couple times to bring Marcellus his food, a to-go container, and to give him his bill. After cashing Marcellus out, Hannah looks at his table to see a ten dollar bill on the table. She grabs his, "Holy shit, almost a hundred percent tip! Sweet!" Clocking out, Hannah smiles as she counts the money she's collected in tips. "Enough to catch up one rent payment, pay cell, and maybe even more food."

Driving home, she notices her apartment door cracked open. Biting her lower lip she grabs the pepper spray she keeps on her key ring and carefully approaches. Silently approaching a figure in the dark she covers her face and yells, "Get the hell out!" The moment she could see the figure turn around, she aims and sprays.


	4. And So It Begins

Pepper spray fills the air, before it quickly leaves out the open window. Standing there is Levi, completely unharmed. He smiles, "Hello Hannah."

Hannah glares as her eyes water from the pepper spray, "Who the hell are you? How did you get in here? And why the hell isn't my pepper spray working?!" She gives a couple of coughs.

Levi let's loose laughing, "That's right, you were so smashed you probably don't remember too well. I'm Lev, remember? From the club? And to answer your other questions: I entered the open window, and I don't know, try buying some with garlic in it." Hannah freezes for a moment before leaving the room. Lev raises an eye brow wondering why she left, and sighs when she returns with a wooden bat and starts swinging at him. Making audible clank sounds as the bat hits his skin, but no harm is done to him. Quickly becoming annoyed, Levi snatches the bat. "So I take it you remember last night?"

"You bit my neck!"

"That's because I'm a vampire."

Hannah glares, "What kind of sick, role playing weirdo are you?"

"I'm not role playing."

"Alright." Hannah rolls her eyes skeptically, "Mr. Vampire, why didn't you drink all of my blood? Or why am I not a vampire?"

"Humans and their movies." Levi mutters before sighing, "Look, vampires only need a pint of blood about once every two weeks to survive. And the act of biting doesn't change people into vampires." Levi points to the necklace around Hannah's neck, "That necklace does, but only a very powerful witch can do it." Levi gazes into Hannah's eyes, "That witch is you."

"Ha right! I'm a magical being, let me just leap onto my broom stick while I go off casting spells!" Hannah's waves her hand extravagantly to be over dramatic, "Next thing you'll say is that I have a dragon on my roof, and there's werewolves roaming around outside. Sound like a terribly written young adult novel."

"Actually I'm not too sure about that dragon, but I can guarantee you there are werewolves out there. And they're looking for…" Lev points at Hannah, "You. As well Marcellus, he's looking for you." He lowers his hand and sighs, "And I understood the _Twilight_ reference, how cute you little smart ass."

"Look I don't know what you're smoking but I want you out of my home, or else I'll call the police!" Hannah grabs her phone, "You're a complete psycho to go around believing in witches, werewolves, and v…"

"Do tell me the next thing you're going to say is vampires…" A soft chuckle echoes through the room. Without warning, Marcellus's hand wraps around the hand Hannah has on her phone, "Because I just love proving you wrong _Phoebe._" He effortlessly takes the phone from her.

Hannah steps away from the men her heart racing and her eyes darting back and forth, "You were my last customer for the night…how did you get in here?!" She looks at Lev, noting the cautious and alert expression on his face.

"Simple my dear, that window is open…you used to have the best security spells." Marcellus explains, "Shame you don't remember any thing that you once knew."

Levi carefully walks towards Hannah until he's standing protectively in front of her. His expression becomes a snarl, an expression that doesn't match the sophisticated features of Levi's face. "Marcie, leave now! You can't be trusted!"

"Neither can you Levi! You were at that party as well!" Marcellus growls, "I simply want Phoebe over there to remember who she truly is and then she can give me what's rightfully mine! You're just a butler, an over loved pet that she took pity on! You're opinion on anything has no merit!"

"Lies!" Levi's voice drops low, "You will leave Hannah alone."

"Or what?" A smirk spreads across Marcellus's face, "You know I'm stronger than you." He laughs, "I should just crush you here, send your ass straight to purgatory."

Hannah suddenly steps between the two, "Hey stop it!" She turns her back to Levi and glares at Marcellus, "Look, I'm not this Phoebe person, and threatening someone like that is against the law. You should just take your freak little vampire fantasies and…"

"Oh how you wish this was a fantasy." Marcellus grabs Hannah with stunning speed. Pressing her close to his body, he ignores the fact that she's punching and kicking him. He stops one of the punches by grabbing her wrist, "Just stay still, I'm pretty hungry tonight." Exposing his fangs he goes in for the bite, only for Levi to tackle the two to the ground.

Roughly tossing Marcellus away from Hannah, Levi growls, "Leave Marcellus!"

Roaring in laughter Marcellus raises from the ground, "Fine, only because without her powers she's useless to me." He waits until Hannah stands up to bow, "Until then my lady." He walks to the door and just to show off his power jerks it forward, breaking the simple slide lock and dead bolt. Closing the door he disappears.

Levi takes a couple deep breaths before carefully looking Hannah over, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes…" Hannah frowns, "Who was he?"

"Marcellus, the first one of our kind that yo…Phoebe made." Levi corrects himself, "He was absolutely obsessed with her. Now he knows where you are I'll have to stay and make sure he doesn't hurt you."

Hannah shakes her head and rushes over to her door to try and fix it, "No way!"

"Hannah he'll…"

"I don't need to be protected, n-not by someone who's a…!"

"You're about to be evicted." Levi points out.

Hannah stops what she's doing, "So?"

"Trouble paying rent?"

"…yes…"

Lev smiles, "Perfect, I'm your new roommate. Don't worry about food for me, I don't eat much, I'm a rather enjoyable roommate, or so I've been told. And you needn't worry about any perverted actions on my part because as I stated when we first met, I do not find women to be attractive." He holds up some money, "See I even have your rent right here…"

Hannah debates for a while before groaning against her better judgment, "…fine."

"Lovely…now you must be confused…"

Hannah sits down at her small kitchen table, "You're right I am. Start explaining. Who was Phoebe, why is everyone calling me her, and why is everyone out to get her?"

Levi sighs as he runs a hand over his face, "Where to even begin…? It all started centuries ago in a small village in Britain, there was two powerful beings; Phoebe and a man named Edmund. Beings such as them are very difficult to come by, so the two were loved and known by most everyone...who didn't want to burn them at stake of course; crazy Puritans. Both with their own separate talents, the two were destined to spend the rest of their lives together, in an attempt to create more like them." Levi takes a moment and shakes his head, "But then that Yankee came along…"

"Yankee?"

"Yes, someone returning from the New World came along and wooed Phoebe with tales of Native Americans, strange new beasts, and adventure. The two had an extensive romantic affair for sometime. The man claimed that he had to return, but wanted Phoebe to one day come and find him in the land known as Virginia. She promised and vowed to go as soon as she broke off the arranged marriage she had to Edmund."

"When Phoebe told Edmund, well…he was furious; he was planning on using their combined power to change Europe as a whole. He threatened to attack and destroy everything she loved; including her beloved lover in America. Phoebe threatened violence back, and then…"

"Then what?"

"**He **was made…Aaron. The first werewolf." Levi explains, "Edmund decided that he would need a fighting force to 'convince' Phoebe to change her thinking or die. Worried, Phoebe went out and created her special necklace, with which she used to create the first vampire, Marcellus who was bleeding to death in a fight."

"A necklace? How does that work? How was the werewolf made?" Hannah asks.

"I'm not too sure myself, but Phoebe would lock the souls of those the transformed into the necklace. Then with a spell she would convert them into vampires. As for Aaron…I have no clue love."

Hannah looks Lev up and down, as if inspecting him, "How did you…?"

"Ah! I was just getting to that. You see I'm the second vampire. I was a servant in Phoebe's house, as well as her closest friend. One night Aaron came and tried to take Phoebe, I was mortally wounded trying to protect her. Frantic she converted me to save my life. A few others were made to fight Phoebe's battles, seeing as her number one priority was running to America." Levi's expression falls to a depressed frown, "…soon she came to realize that the violence wasn't worth it, there was so much pressure from both sides. She was going to try and resolve the issue peacefully. So she held a party…"

Hannah remembers Marcellus's comment, "That party Marcellus mentioned?"

"Exactly. At the party, all were in attendance…but by the end of it…Phoebe was found dead, and her necklace was no where in sight. All of us were devastated, seeing as no vampire could die rightfully without Phoebe and the necklace."

Hannah gasps, "Who did it?"

"There are many suspects." Levi leans close to Hannah, staring her dead in the eye, "To name a few there's Marcellus who would've done it out of lust and jealousy, Aaron who would've done it simply to please Edmund and get what he was promised, and Edmund himself…for obvious reasons." Levi sighs, "Everyone, meaning the vampires, went on a frantic search for the necklace; somehow it ended up here in America. While they looked for the necklace, I worked on finding Phoebe's reincarnation." Noting the confused look on Hannah's face, Levi smiles, "Phoebe had a brother, one who wasn't blessed with powers. I followed and protected him from Edmund and the werewolves. Generations passed and eventually your family came to America. I knew one day Phoebe would return…beings like her are always reincarnated…and here you are."

Hannah stays silent, taking in all the information, "And Edmund…?"

"He eventually died, and as I suspect has been reincarnated the same time as you. I wanted to find you, and have you remember who you truly were…so that they wouldn't have the advantage. Hannah, the werewolves and vampires need to be taken out of this world. We need to move on to either heaven or hell."

Hannah stands up and shakes her head, "I-I can't believe you want me to believe all this…"

"Have you ever talked to things, inanimate objects, and they bent to your will? Strange things that have happened that you can't explain?" Levi asks.

"Well I…"

"Here…I figured you wouldn't believe me." Levi hands her a rotten looking banana. "Talk the banana back to life."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" Hannah huffs slowly getting annoyed. She could feel that the banana was squishy and pitch black. With a sigh she brings it up to her lips and whispers to it, "Be fresh…fresh and new…please?" A familiar tingle transmits from Hannah's hand and she blinks in surprise as the banana is firm once more. Carefully pulling away the peel, she's astonished to find a perfectly ripe banana. "Whoa…"

Levi smiles, "Now Hannah, go get some sleep okay? I'll crash on the couch tonight and play guard dog."

"…Alright thank you Levi." Hannah retires to her room, thinking about the murder that took place over a century ago.


	5. Dean

The sun's warm rays peek through Hannah's blinds and onto her face as a rude reminder that it was morning and she should wake up. Walking out in her pjs she raises an eye brow to see that all of her spare sheets from the linen closet have been hung up over the windows. "Um…Lev?"

Lev's head pokes out from behind the couch, "Morning Hannah."

"Why are…?"

"The windows covered?" Levi interrupts, "Well, I did that before sunrise. For all of the stories of vampires that are out there what has been said about the sun is very real. Our bodies don't replace cells very well like you humans, so the UV rays of the sun are extremely damaging. We have to wait for the moonlight to heal us."

Hannah nods in understanding as she opens her fridge and blinks in surprise, "There's food in here…"

Levi laughs, "Yes I thought your humble abode was missing some food so I went out."

"I thought you were supposed to be playing guard dog all night?" Hannah asks as she grabs some stringed cheese.

"I got bored rather quickly, you see after my night's rest of about an hour, I had nothing really to do."

Hannah sits next to Levi on the couch as she begins to eat, "…alright. I need you to debunk a few vampire myths for me. Do you sparkle? How can one kill a vampire? What weird powers to you have? Can you live off of animal blood? What's up with the whole blood sucking process? And are garlic and or holy water actually effective on you?"

"I guess I should give you an idea of what you're dealing with…" Levi takes a deep breath to collect his thoughts, "No. There's no sparkling on our part." A smile cracks his serious expression, "Well there was that one costume party I attended, but I was sparkling due to glitter. Now, one can kill a vampire much like a human, but it's much more difficult…and it's not really killing." He rubs his temples in an attempt to think of how to explain it, "You see…for humans it takes about a pound of pressure to break the skin. For us vampires, I'd say it's about ten to fifteen pounds. So we're much more durable. We also heal rather quickly, so just a bullet to the head won't take us out."

"Okay…then how can one kill a vampire?" Hannah asks.

"Well this is where it gets difficult. You see…well…" Levi sighs in frustration, "Okay. Let's say a human manages to chop a vampire up into little pieces. This would technically 'kill' it in a sense as long as the pieces were kept away from each other, for we would simply heal in the moonlight. This is why a werewolf is most devastating because with their teeth they shred us into even smaller pieces, and often times they manage to swallow a piece of us. This makes healing and coming back impossible. But we're still alive…in a divided state that is. And it's hell. We don't die of starvation; we are still slightly aware of what's going on…I've been ripped apart once and was lucky enough to have all of me near by. It's like living in purgatory, and the only way we can be set free from that is from that necklace."

"So in a sense, you're looking at me to free your souls from this necklace? All of you are? Even Marcellus?" Hannah asks.

"Yes, but not until the werewolf's are taken out. As for Marcellus…he most likely does…I'm not too sure. The guy thinks with the wrong head if you ask me." Levi sighs, "Now as for the weird powers…we all have phenomenal senses and strength. All of us though each have our unique talent. Some…are better than others. For example, Marcellus was gifted with being ridiculously strong, even by vampire standards."

Curiosity peeked Hannah looks Lev over, "What about you? What's your gift?"

"Me my dear…" Lev's shoulder's slump slightly, "I don't really have a worth wild ability. I just have the ability to tell when other vampires are near."

"Then why didn't it work last nig…"

Lev nervously coughs, "Th-There's not many of us left so I wasn't exactly paying attention!"

Standing up to head to the bathroom and brush her teeth Hannah asks, "So how many of you are there exactly?"

"There were seven of us…the only ones I know for a fact that haven't been ripped to shreds are myself and Marcellus. **Maybe** Cassandra is still in one piece…if she's lucky. I haven't heard from her in ages." Levi sighs, "What were the other questions? Oh yes…we can live off of animal blood but…it simply tastes awful! There's fur everywhere, and no one looks like the hero catching and sucking the life out of Bugs Bunny. As for the blood sucking process, like I said we only need a pint, and when we feed it effects the pleasure center of you human's brains. Lastly as for garlic and holy water, no. They don't work."

With fresh breath, Hannah walks out and frowns, "…how do you kill a werewolf?"

Levi runs a hand over his face, "Geeze so many questions…werewolves can't be killed by silver, so don't bother asking, and are basically just overly buff wolves with human characteristics such as being able to walk on two legs. To kill them you have to pierce their extremely thick skin and cause a fatal wound, sadly those damn things also heal rather quickly…"

"Last question I promise…" Hannah looks at Levi and bites her lower lip, "How many werewolves are there?"

"Enough so that to beat them we're going to need more vampires." Levi answers. He starts shuffling around, "But enough about that. First let's worried about teaching you how to tap into your abilities."

Growing excited a wide smile appears on Hannah's face, "How?"

Levi grabs his chin in thought before snapping his fingers. He grabs a stray pen from the coffee table and hands it to Hannah. "Speak to this. Make it write on its own!" He grabs a scrap piece of paper.

An incredulous expression overwhelms Hannah as she holds the pen, "You want me…to talk to a pen?" She speaks slowly as if Lev was unintelligent, "Like a person?"

"Yes!"

Rolling her eyes, Hannah stares at the pen before she sets it down. Taking a deep breath she issues her command, "Pen…write down that I believe this is total bull crap." When the pen doesn't spring to life, the skeptical woman stands up shaking her head, "This is ridiculous! Pens don't magically move Lev I…" She stops and stares in amazement as the pen stands up write and begins to move.

Lev's smile widens as he watches Hannah approach the pen as if it would bite her. "Well, what does it say?"

When Hannah touches the paper the pen falls, rolling off the table as it does so. "I-It says,_ 'I believe this is total bull crap…This is ridiculous! Pens don't magically move Lev I…'_" Hannah runs a hand through her hair and looks at Lev, "Alright…we'll do some magic or what ever training…" She looks at a clock and her face instantly turns sheet white, "A-After school and work!" Grabbing what appears to be psychology books, Hannah frantically gets ready, "Damn it…I think I have an exam today to!"

"Will you be back before sundown?" Levi asks, "If not I'll need your location so that I can come and prevent…"

"I'll be back, but I can't talk I'm going to be late!"

Levi laughs as he watches Hannah trip over her own pant legs as she attempts to get ready. His thoughts drift back to Phoebe. _She truly is just like her._

* * *

Soft, almost velvet hands carefully grab rougher hands, as a man feels his heart being ripped in two. His green eyes stare into hazel ones as he shakes his head consisting of short dark hair. "What do you mean there's someone…else?" His voice is shaky, and desperate. "Phoebe, I thought…!"

"Edmund…" The woman sighs looking down and biting her lip, "I'm sorry. I never agreed to be your partner, you assumed that…"

Gritting his teeth together Edmund glares though glossy eyes as he holds on to a small ring, "You seemed okay with it just a few days ago! Who is he?!

"You know I'm not going to tell you." Phoebe holds her head up high, "He's traveled to and from the New World." Her eyes begin to fill with excitement and wonder, "He's told me so much of this strange land…I would love to…"

"I won't allow this!" Edmund interrupts. "You can't just…!"

Phoebe snaps and takes one step closer to Edmund, "I can do what ever I please! You're not in control of me!" Sharply turning around she strides over to a servant waiting in the threshold of the doorway, "Lev, come along we must make it to the…"

"Phoebe!" Edmund calls out as he runs forward and grabs her wrist, "Tell me why I'm not good enough for you! I'm the only person like you around, it would make sense that we should stick together!"

"You really don't understand why I'm upset?" Jerking her wrist away Phoebe steps back as Lev takes a protective step forward. "It's because of your god forsaken experiments! You're trying to create some hellish beast! When you're nothing more than a hellish beast yourself!"

* * *

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEE-!**_

A hand slams down on an alarm clock as a groan erupts from underneath the sheets. "…this sucks…" Sitting up a man in his mid twenties stretches, "Better get ready for the day…" Grabbing a pair of jeans that he assumed were clean he slips those on and tosses on a wrinkled green shirt. While brushing his teeth he takes a moment to assess himself. Tall maybe five foot seven inches, green eyes, dark hair, slight athletic build, and…he runs his hands over his chin quickly coming into the knowledge that he should shave soon.

Once decently ready, he stumbles through his messy apartment, "Now where is it…oh!" Finding his blackberry phone under an empty pizza box he pockets it before grabbing his keys, "Better hurry off to visit Grandma…" Barely managing to spring his blue truck to life, he shakily drives a couple blocks to a retirement home. Once there he shoos away the nurses, to whom he considers vultures, and approaches a one legged old lady with tight blond curls and now lively blue eyes.

"Dean! You came today!"

Dean leans and kisses the elderly woman on her liver spotted cheek, "I promised didn't I?" He squats in front of her and lowers his voice to a whisper, "Are they treating you right here? I start that new job tomorrow; you can live with me I don't mind…"

"You're a grown man who needs his space."

"I know that Grandma, but also don't want to see you treated badly here." Dean explains, "You're all I have, I don't want you to be upset."

"I'm not being mistreated, I think you over react a bit." The old woman waves him off and hands him a scratch off ticket, "Now, talk to this ticket for your Grandma. You have the magic touch with these kinds of things."

Rolling his eyes, Dean grabs the ticket and points to it seriously just as he use to do when he was a young child, "Now look here, you're going to be a winner. See this woman? She could really use to win a little bit of money for…" Dean looks at the woman to provide the rest of the sentence.

"I would really love to buy a little bird house and decorate it."

"Money for a bird house and art supplies." Dean hands the scratch off ticket back to the old woman. "Alright. I talked to it. Give it a go."

Grasping a shiny dime, Grandma scratches the ticket and a wide smile spreads across her face. "Thirty dollars! That ought to do it." She kisses Dean's cheek, "My good luck charm."

Laughing Dean sighs looking at the time, "Grandma…I hate to just run in and out but…"

"No, you're fine. Go to class, your mother wanted you to go out and get your degree."

"Thanks." With a smile he hugs the woman, "I'll try to be back later. Love you, bye…" A little leery to leave, Dean takes back off to his car.

A pair of experienced brown eyes carefully watches Dean's every move. Hands gripping a round metallic object relax when a soft red glow emits from it. A rather large grin appears on the unknown figures face as his gruff voice breaks the silence, "So…I've finally found you. It's about time you showed up…Edmund."


End file.
